


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt.  # 6

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS: After THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han is in the hospital





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt.  # 6

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. 6

 

A clean shaven Han lay on his side, propped up 30 degrees by a bed brace, which supported him at his shoulders and hips.   
His chest was wrapped in bandages from under his arms to his waist, and a blanket covered him from there down.   
Two intravenous tubes dripped fluids into his arms and electrodes were attached to his body…monitoring biological functions.

*You’re awake.* Medical Official Dwa commented as the trio entered the room.

Han looked toward the door and gave a slight smile as they made their way to his bedside.  
“You, know, doc…I’ve been in a lot of positions in my life, but this beats them all.”

Alcy and Irr smiled.

Dwa placed his hand on a bed rail, *We implanted two staltite vertebra replacements in you. You don’t need pressure on your back.*   
Dwa told him, looking at the readings, satisfied by what he saw. *You’ll remain in this position for 72 planet hours, then we’ll slowly   
decrease the angle until you are laying flat. You’re doing better than I expected, so you’ll be moved to a regular room later.*   
Dwa shook his head slightly. *Your wound was both amazing and fascinating. How that burning blade missed your vital organs is   
something I can’t explain. I probably don’t need to tell you how fortunate you are.*

Han looked at Alcy and Irr. I’m kinda surprised myself. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for them.”

*Let’s take a look and change the bandages, then I’ll leave you to visit with your   
friends and make those moving arrangements.* Medical Official Dwa said.

A tray carrying droid entered the room and rolled to Han’s bedside. Dwa began removing the  
attachments that held the bandages in place. Alcy looked closely as they were removed….an  
approximately 5 inch diagonal ridge was in the middle of Han’s chest..it looked good..no  
sign of seepage or infection. She continued to watch the procedure as Dwa checked the closed wound, front and back,   
then reached for a tube from the droid’s tray and smeared some of the contents on the ridges, then took fresh bandages  
from the tray and wrapped them around Han’s chest and back.

Dwa nodded to Alcy and Irr. *Spend all the time you want with your patient, just don’t tire him out, and I’ll give the order  
for him moved to a regular room later today.* With a wave to all, Daw left the room.

“You’ll be here for fourteen days.” Alcy told him. They’ll get you up on your feet to walk in about a week after you’ve regained some strength.  
About a week after that you’ll be released. Is there some place you call home where you can be to recuperate for a couple of solar months? You have a family?”

Irr moved a couple of chairs to Han’s bedside and they seated themselves.

Han licked his lips. “I did…..once…..a long time ago…..not anymore.”

“Don’t you have anywhere you can go…anyone who will help you?” Irr asked.

“You could stay here.” Alcy added.

Han shook his head. “I know a place. I’ll go there.”

“You said you were captain of a ship. Do you know where your ship is?” 

Han moved slightly in the bed and gave a wry smile. “I found her once, I can find her again.”

“Will you tell us about you being on that base?” Irr asked.

The Corellian gazed around the room…looked like he was going to be here for a while and decided talking would kill some time.   
So he began…..all the way back to his meeting with Luke Skywalker and Ben Kenobi…all those years ago…..  
*****

Two nurses entered Han’s room. “We have transport orders for”, he looked down at the paper, “…a…Captain Han Solo.”

“Right here.” He acknowledged.

One nursed turned to Alcy and Irr. “He’ll be going to room 6.9.”

“We’ll visit you later.” Alcy told Han. “You get some more rest.”

Han nodded. “Where are my things.” 

“We have them.” Irr told him. “You’ll get them back the day you are released.”

The nurses positioned themselves at the head and foot of Han’s bed, and after securing the  
Drip pole and electrode machine to the bed, they slowly began moving the bed.  
*****

Alcy peeked in the door of Han’s room…she saw his eyes were closed and she turned to leave.

“I’m not asleep.” Han called out.

“Just didn’t want to disturb you.” She said as she walked to his bedside. He was lying some  
lower now.

“Still feeling better?” She asked. “Any pain?”

Han took a deep breath. “Nah…just anxious to get up and walk…get out and away from here.”

Alcy smiled…over the past few days, she’d learned more about Han’s impatient nature..his  
emotional strength and she had no doubt his physical strength would be just as strong.

“Irr and I are working here now. It’s great for us. A whole new life. Maybe you should try it.”

Han smiled. “No..I know where my place is….don’t know how many years I’ll have left..  
but thanks to you, Irr and the doctor here…I have hopes for quite a few more.”

“After all you’ve told us, don’t you think it is time you took it a little slower?”

 

MORE TO COME….July 8th


End file.
